globalmoneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Volunteer Guide - Kids - Educational standards:
Educational standards: The Banking on Our Future lessons and modules have been aligned with the Principles and Standards for School Mathematics compiled by the National Council of Teachers of Mathematics (2000). The number and operations standard for grades 3-5 include the following: Understand numbers, ways of representing numbers, and number systems • Understand the place-value structure of the base-tennumber system and be able to represent and comparewhole numbers and decimals; • Recognize equivalent representations for the samenumber and generate them by decomposing andcomposing numbers; • Develop understanding of fractions as parts of modulewholes, as parts of a collection, as locations on numberlines, and as divisions of whole numbers; • Use models, benchmarks, and equivalent forms to judgethe size of fractions; • Explore numbers less than 0 by extending the numberline and through familiar applications; • Describe classes of numbers according to characteristicssuch as the nature of their factors. Understand meanings of operations and how they relate to one another • Understand various meanings of multiplication and division; • Understand the effects of multiplying and dividingwhole numbers; • Identify and use relationships between operations,such as division as the inverse of multiplication, tosolve problems; • Understand and use properties of operations, such as thedistributivity of multiplication over addition.Compute fluently and make reasonable estimates • Develop fluency with basic number combinations formultiplication and division and use these combinationsto mentally compute related problems, such as 30 X 50; • Develop fluency in adding, subtracting, multiplying, anddividing whole numbers; • Develop and use strategies to estimate the results of whole-number computations involving fractions anddecimals in situations relevant to students’ experience; • Use visual models, benchmarks, and equivalent forms toadd and subtract commonly used fractions and decimals; • Select appropriate methods and tools for computing with whole numbers from among mental computation, estimation, calculators, and paper and pencil according to the context and nature of the computation and usethe selected method or tools. The Banking on Our Future lessons and modules have been aligned with the Curriculum Standardsfor Social Studies complied by the National Council for the Social Studies (NCSS Bulletin 89). Standards covered in this curriculum include the following: Ia. explore and describe similarities and differences in the ways groups, societies, and cultures address similar human needs and concerns; IIf. use knowledge of facts and concepts drawn from history, along with methods of historical inquiry, to inform decision-making about and action-taking on public issues; IIIc. use appropriate resources, data sources, and geographic tools such as atlases, data bases, grid systems, charts, graphs, and maps to generate, manipulate, and interpret information; IIIg. describe how people create places that reflect ideas, personality, culture, and wants and needs as they design homes, playgrounds, classrooms, and the like; IIIj. observe and speculate about social and economic effects of environmental changes and crises resulting from phenomena such as floods, storms, and drought; IIIk. consider existing uses and propose and evaluate alternative policies for the use of resources and land in home, school, community, the region, and beyond; IVd. show how learning and physical development affect behavior; IVe. identify and describe ways family, groups, and community influence the individual’s daily life and personal choices; IVg. analyze a particular event to identify reasons individuals might respond to it in different ways; IVh. work independently and cooperatively toaccomplish goals; Vc identify examples of institutions and describe the interactions of people with institutions; Vf. give examples of the role of institutions in furthering both continuity and change; VIa. examine the rights and responsibilities of the individual in relation to his or her social group, such as family, peer group, and school class; VIc. give examples of how government does or does not provide for needs and wants of people, establish order and security, and manage conflict; VIg. explore the role of technology in communications, transportation, information-processing, weapons development, or other areas as it contributes to or helps resolve conflicts; VIIb. distinguish between needs and wants; VIId. give examples of the various institutions that make up economic systems such as households, business firms, banks, government agencies, labor unions, and corporations; VIIf. describe the influence of incentives, values, traditions, and habits on economic decisions; VIIg. explain and demonstrate the role of money in everyday life; X. identify and practice selected forms of civic discussion and participation consistent with the ideals of citizens in a democratic republic. Module objectives: In this module, students are introduced to the concept that money is earned and used to buy things. Students are also introduced to the basic concept of banks and banking. At the end of this module, your students will be able to: ->Explain the basics of banking and money ->Explain the differences between credit unions and banks ->Distinguish between earned and gifted money ->Distinguish between needs and wants ->Demonstrate that they can compute the sum ordifference of whole numbers and positive decimalsto two places. Concepts to cover: This module will teach basic concepts about money, including where it comes from and how it’s used; the module will also cover how banks help people keep their money safe.